Gaurdian of Atim
by Bateboy714
Summary: An Elan has guided a nation for centuries in secret. The problem is no matter how large a city is, eventually someone will notice you haven't aged in a few hundred years. Intrigue, action and and betrayal and perhaps even more await. Only time will tell if Droden Jone's century old quest will end in success or horrible failure and the destruction of a city.


So this story is part 3.5 and part pathfinder. I don't own either, although I do own copies of both handbooks and a few other books by each publisher. Anyway if you have any comments let me know. I know I'm not the best writer and I really don't have a flair for the dramatic but it's all for fun.

* * *

Droden wandered through the halls of the manor of his current master, lord Wengo. As he reached the office he turned in, seeing a maid cleaning he felt a twinge of annoyance. As far as most of the people in this place knew he was a high servant but nothing more. He expended his psionic focus and a portfolio appeared in his hand making it appear he was delivering it. Droden cringed as he was slicked with slime for a few moments, the maid hadn't seen though. He also held a note for his master. When his master next arrived he would find the note he had hidden in his desk. To his lord's knowledge he was a spy in his employ. In truth he was an Elan, an immortal psion posted in this city to monitor the political state and gently guide it to the wishes of the council of his guild of Elans. They are the guardians of Atim, knowledge seekers and the silent guiding force of many nations across the multiverse. Droden paused a moments to regain his focus and the maid appeared at his side.

She smiled and asked "Is there something I can help you with?" Droden considered her a moment then set the desk and the note with it in the desk, then he responded. "You're new here aren't you?" he then carefully released his focus on the portfolio and reached out with his mind to feel any psionics and sensed no psionic auras at all. She had looked down and appeared nervous, "Is it that obvious?." then slowly "I don't mean to be rude but who are you? It's just that I think the lord wouldn't appreciate it if I let someone in his desk who didn't belong." Droden looked surprised, "New here? I didn't know we had any new maids. I am one of lord Wengo's personal valet's." the girls looked at him with all of her nervousness from a moment ago vanished "Oh, well that's a relief. You looked like one of the lords. I'm Amy by the way it's actually still my first week." Silently cursing to himself Droden regretted his actions for the latest time, one of the drawbacks of being an Elan meant he would never really be able to fit in with other races. "Well I would be happy to help any way I can. I just have to run, I must retrieve the lord's sword before he returns." Heading to the door he paused a moment and thought to himself, _I'll have to keep an eye on her, she seems to actually have a brain._ He decided to direct her to one of his agents. "You might want to speak with Ms. Krune, she's in the kitchen and she can help you. I'm sure I'll see you around." He then continued out and headed to the basement. Something about the meeting seemed off.

A corner of the basement was Droden's bedroom. As he unlocked the door he saw his astral construct had finished polishing the ceremonial sword of lord Wengo. It had worked on it for several hours and it now gleamed. The room was tidy and well sorted if twice the size of a room given to pairs of servants. He set down at his desk and directed the construct to retrieve his writing kit. He opened it up and began careful work forging several passes from the city guards they would be useful for when his real colleges arrived in the city soon. They didn't know he was aware of their imminent arrival but he was in charge of the city after all and his last 400 years weren't wasted as a series of simple servants. His astral construct melted and he continued on with the papers. Several hours later he grimaced at his work, they were mediocre at best but they would fool most city guards nonetheless. Setting them aside he sat back and relaxed. Something didn't feel quite right, he just had to figure out what. Thinking back on his stopover in the office something tugged at him but he couldn't quite pin it down.

The next day Droden strode down a street and slipped into an alley. Pushing open a door he entered the back room of a library. Droden created an ectoplasmic holy symbol of Boccob around his neck and continued in He called forth another power and became a perfectly average looking human as he searched for a book. The room was filled with arcane tomes and books of ancient lore from times long gone. The clerics and patrons patrolled the halls studying, organizing and simply basking in the presence of the knowledge. Droden found the book he sought and pulled off a high shelf, within was a single slip of parchment from a contact.

 _I have reason to believe a spy is hunting you. I believe he has become a servant for your Lord. Tread carefully. -S_

Droden reread the note before replacing the book and destroying the note. He slipped out into the alley again and continued with the lord's errands. In a way he didn't mind the mundane aspects of his job, they gave him a chance to seem normal and a member of society. But he knew he wasn't, he was someone who helped to steer the course of civilization and wouldn't have it any other way.

Droden arrived at the manor and strode through the front gate lost in thought. The guards stood straighter and didn't harass him, they knew his position. As he made his way to the library he let his mind wander. Reaching his destination he picked up one of his favorite tomes " _A time of turmoil"_ it was about the reign of King Ilron 200 years ago, it makes him laugh with it's tales of the Kings enduring loyalty to the kingdom and his refusal to bow to the invading force of Galarad to the east. It said he called all the armies of the land to stand together against the invaders and died a hero. In truth Ilron was a coward who tried to surrender, Droden was forced to call upon a powerful telepathic psion and together they broke open the king's mind and forced him to fight the invading forces. His death was due to him resisting the mental control and going mad, it was an unfortunate event but it allowed Droden to place a more favorable king on the throne to claim glory for the victory. Droden turned towards the fire so he could read the book at his leisure when someone cleared their throat loudly.

Droden expanded his mind and prepared to unleash a volley of psionic energy on the intruder when he saw her. Lady Wengo had long dark hair that smelled of perfume, her dark green silk dress was studded with Rhinestones and clung to her curves seductively. Her pale skin cast a stark contrast to her dark attire with her deep red painted lips and dark powdered eyes. She looked at Droden with her strong eyes weighing him and a frown broke her beauty. They considered each other for a few moments before she spoke "You forget yourself. You may be my husbands personal valet but that doesn't entitle you to freely take of our belongings or behave in such a manor." Droden cursed as he realized what she spoke of, he had been acting like a lord, not a servant. He released the psionic energy and bowed deeply "My deepest apologies my lady. I was not aware of your presence, my lord simply asked me to look over the maps of the estate and i thought it might be prudent to have a historical reference." the lady's frown didn't lighten at all and she strode forward. "I've been watching you. My husband listens to you almost more than even me. I think you forget, you are a servant and this is not your manor Mr. Jones." Droden opened his mind let knowledge flow into him empowering _broker_ as strong as he could. He then expanded his mind and allowed emotions to flow in with empowered _empathy._ Feeling her emotions he changed what he was going to say "Oh my lady, you do me such honor. I am but a humble servant who wishes only to serve for the greater good of this house and this kingdom. I beseech you to but let me help you. I offer advice to your husband only in hopes to help your house." she regarded him a moment before putting on a slight smile "I suppose the house has been in much better order ever since you took over. And my husband does tell me you have been a great help in his work." she tipped her head and glided to the door as regal as her ambition. Turning back to him she gave parting words "Perhaps you could lend me your advice sometime. I've heard you have a way of learning what few can hear." her eyes glinted with danger and she left. Droden looked after her and sighed, she was another he would have to keep an eye on. For not the first time he considered how she would be as an Elan. Perhaps in the next life.

Droden settled down in a chair before the fireplace. Calling an astral construct he had it build up a fire a bring him a glass of water, he preferred to keep his mind clear of alcohol. The construct melted away and he released his mind from feeling nearby emotions. Finally he set himself to go adventuring in his memories.


End file.
